Secrets and Sebastian
by the mortal instruments lover
Summary: Jace,Alec,Clary,Isabelle,Simon and Magnus have been sent to an English boarding school. On their first day Clary gets kidnapped by Sebastian. Jace meets some very unusual friends of Alec's .I do not own the mortal instruments,house of Anubis, or Romeo and Juliet.I own Lauren and Maddie. This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Jace ,Alec,Clary,Isabelle,Simon and Magnus stepped out of the portal onto a stone path leading to a huge,old above the door was the eye of Horace.A middle aged woman opened the door and all but ran to meet them. "Hi iI'm Trudy and I'm the...well you could say I'm the house keeper of Anubis come on the others are waiting to meet you."She hurried up the stone steps and could be heard calling, "Fabien,Nina come on the others are all ready to meet the new children."As the shadow hunters,Magnus and Simon entered the old house Clary was hit with sense of mystery."OK Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Simon this is Nina,Fabien,Patricia,MickAmber,Mara and our two pranksters Alfie and Jerome."Trudy said introducing everyone in turn.A man who was probably (by Jace's reckoning) was about 55 descended down the stairs with such a regal look Simon almost bowed to him. " This is Victor. Victor this is Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon ,Magnus and Alec." Victor looked at them with a look of disgust. "Very well, Trudy show them to their rooms." Victor stomped back up stairs to a small room with a small collection of stuffed animals. "Come on boys your rooms are this way." Trudy said leading the way down a corridor to some room was basic with two beds, two bedside cabinets and a shelf above each bed."Jace and Alec will be in this room." Trudy said gesturing to a small room. "And Magnus and Simon will be in this one." Trudy gestured at a slightly bigger left the boys to unpack and went to how the girls their were sat on the stairs talking about idris no,Trudy thought ,Iris they must be talking about a friend. "Come on girls I will show you your room."Trudy led Clary and Isabelle up the stairs to a short corridor with 3 rooms two had the others girls in and one was was decorated like the left the girls to unpack.

~Thatnight~

Clarycouldn't sleep Victor creeped her out. Suddenly she heard a creepy chant, it sounded like "o dee a nen nen a o dee a nen nen a" She shivered and wondered what Have was she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fabian****and Nina sneak about**

Clary woke up screaming. Jace rushed up stairs almost knocking down Trudy as he went. "Clary, Clary are you alright?" He asked concerned he slid his arms around her.

Trudy rushed in. "Clary sweetie are you all right?" Clary nodded but looked unsure. "Did you have a nightmare?" Trudy asked. "Jace move over let me have a look at her." Jace did as she asked. Clary nodded again. "Would you like some water?" Trudy asked. Once again Clary nodded.

Poor child Trudy thought she looks scared stiff. When Trudy had gone Jace cupped Clary's face with his hand. "It was about Sebastian wasn't it?" he asked. "Yes," Clary answered wishing she was back at home with her mum and Luke. Jace looked at her as if he was looking to see if she was hiding something from him. He kissed her "good night Clary, think about me and you'll be fine." He struck a pose and was gone. Clary smiled to herself and settled down. Trudy rushed into the room with a glass of water. "Now go to sleep now sweetie you have school tomorrow." Trudy went out of the room. As she was trying to go to sleep she heard whispering from outside her door. "Come on Fabian the back of the painting said the 8th stair."

Clary shook her head as if trying to convince herself it wasn't real. She turned over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 school and siblings

~ The next morning ~

Clary was up before most of the others. She dressed quickly and rushed down stairs for breakfast. Jace and Simon were already there so were Fabien and Patricia. "Morning," she greeted them before grabbing some toast and sitting down next to Jace.

"Whoa you're eager." He said.

She grinned at him and ate her toast. "So who are you again?" Patricia asked.

"I'm Jace lightwood, this is Clary fray and that's Simon Lewis." Jace answered. When the others came down Patricia repeated her question. "I'm Alec, this is my sister Isabelle and that is Magnus." Clary and Jace were first to finish breakfast, they walked to school together. When they got to maths they sat at their desk and (when she finally appeared after making her school uniform more Isabelleish) Isabelle told them that they would only have one class with Alec- Magnus. Jace looked at his timetable in dismay they had double maths, break, drama, lunch, history and science. Maths took forever but finally (when they were all sick of listening to Mrs Andrews droning) it was break. After break they went to the drama room and were re-joined by Alec and Magnus. "ok guys," said their teacher. "Today we are going to study Romeo and Juliet. Please pair up and act out the balcony scene."

Jace and Clary paired up. "Oh Romeo oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo," Clary said dramatically.

"Why my lady I am here right next to you," Jace said "Jace! That is not in the script." Clary scolded. "Oh sure It is," Jace said. "Class dismissed." Their teacher called. "Ah good." Jace said "I'm starving "I'm going for a walk." Clary said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jace asked his golden eyes full of concern. "No I'll be fine, you go eat." She answered. "Ok," Jace said he kissed her and went to the canteen. Clary went through the doors and into the cover of some trees. As she walked along the path she heard a voice behind her say "hello little sister." She spun round and saw her brother. "Sebastian I…what are you doing here?" Clary asked. "I came to see you of course. Come sit." He said gesturing at a bench. She sat down next to him and he offered her a drink. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously. "Just a Mundie drink I promise you. "He answered. She took it and upon seeing it was coffee drank it and dropped the cup. She stood up in surprise and fell to the ground. "or perhaps it has a faerie sleeping potion in it." Sebastian said to himself. "Clary, Clary!" Jace ran over and upon seeing Sebastian said "YOU!" rather maliciously. "Yes little brother, me." Sebastian said. "Keep away from her." Jace shouted "Jace don't be silly she's my sister, she will rule with me." Sebastian said. He scooped her up and disappeared into a portal.


	4. Chapter 4 Lauren and Maddie

"Alec! Alec!" Jace yelled running up to his parabati. Alec was sat with Magnus, Jerome and Alfie talking about pranking Victor. "What?" Alec asked irritably. "Come with me I want to tell you something, in private." Jace and Alec walked away from the others. As soon as they were out of earshot Jace told Alec about what happened with Sebastian. Alec thought for a moment before saying "I know someone who can help us find Clary. Meet me here after class." When school was finished Alec and Magnus met Jace, Isabelle and Simon at the same bench Clary and Sebastian had sat at only hours before. Alec led the others to one of the English institutes and banged hard on the door.

The door was opened by a tall girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. "What?" she asked grumpily, "oh it's you." She said seeing Alec. "Hi Maddie I want to see Lauren." Alec said. "Well you can't." she answered. "Maddie let them in!" Someone shouted. Maddie groaned but let them in. She led them to a living room where a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes was sat online shopping. When they came in she looked up. "Oh hey Alec, Isabelle who are the others and what can I do for you?" "This is Simon, Magnus and Jace." Isabelle said helpfully "our friend Clary has been kidnapped by Sebastian Morgenstern –her brother." Alec explained.

"And I'm guessing you want me to find him. Good thing I know where he is." She said. "Oh I'm Lauren by the way." "You know where they are?" Alec asked. "Of course I do. I'll come to Anubis house tomorrow at ten o'clock." Lauren said going back to her shopping. Alec and the others went back to Anubis house and after dinner Alec rang max. "Hello new york institute," Maryse lightwood said on the other end of the phone. "Hey Mom, can I speak to Max please." Alec asked. "Alec how is it?" Maryse asked. "Its fine Mom please I just want to know if max isn't too lonely." Alec said. "Alec he's fine honestly. I have to go. Give Izzy and Jace our love." Maryse said and she hung up. Victor's voice cut through the darkness. "You have precisely five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Alec heard Isabelle shriek and run from Simon and Magnus' room to her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Later that night Jace called Clary. She answered the phone after three rings "hello?" she said groggily. "Clary its Jace." Jace said worriedly. "Oh hi- Sebastian" Clary shouted angrily before going silent. "Hello little brother." Sebastian's voice came down the phone. "What have you done to her?" Jace asked angrily.

"Nothing she won't recover from." Sebastian sounded smug, "We have to go little brother. We will talk later" Sebastian laughed and hung up. Early the next morning before they went to school Victor called Alec, Magnus, Jace, Isabelle and Simon to his study "I am wondering if you know what happened to your small redheaded friend." Victor asked treading carefully. Jace opened his mouth to speak but Isabelle stamped on his foot. "Oww!" he complained, "I mean no we don't." "I didn't think so." Victor said, "She went home as her brother wanted her to help with family matters. He asked me to tell you that she may not want to see you." Jace looked like he was about to argue with Victor and say that Clary would never not want to see him, but Alec seeing what Jace was going to say said "ok thanks Victor." Alec dragged Jace out to the school and left him outside the science classroom. "See you later." he said Leaving Jace looking shocked. After a day of school Jace was glad to be finding Clary. When he got to Anubis house he saw Lauren, Nina and Fabian deep in conversation. "You could meet us here in two days at midnight." Nina suggested. Lauren smiled and said, "I can do better than that and Join your school." Nina and Fabian nodded in agreement. "I will ask and see what I can do." Lauren smiled again before saying goodbye and helping Jace find the others. They all set off to Morgenstern manor (Lauren had told them where Sebastian was when they had regrouped) to find Sebastian!


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren opened a portal to Idris on the side of Anubis house. "Spit spot." She said in imitation of Mary Poppins. Stepping out on to the soft grass in front of Morgenstern manor Jace looked around in wonder; he had never been there but was strongly reminded of the wayland manor. "Come on its this way." Lauren called leading them to the front door. Simon opened it. They walked down the corridor to a hall with four very throne-like chairs in the centre of the room. Valentine was sat in one of the thrones whilst Clary drew a rune on his arm. Sebastian had a sword pointed at Clary. "Clary!" Jace yelled. "What type of rune is that?" He directed his question at Sebastian. Sebastian laughed. "It is a rune of pure power and strength. It makes us the best fighters ever." He explained showing them a freshly drawn rune on his arm. Clary was finished with the rune on valentine. As soon as she took her stele away she fell to the ground, Valentine caught her before she hit the floor. Jace noticed that she had a huge bruise on the side of her face. "Sebastian is she… is she dead?" Valentine asked looking worried. Sebastian checked for a pulse and found one. "She is alive… just." Sebastian answered exchanging a worried look with his father. Jace ran to Clary but before he could Sebastian stepped in front of him. "Jace don't. She won't thank you for it." Isabelle told him. Seeing she was right Jace stepped back next to Magnus. Magnus put his arm around Alec. "What exactly do you want?" Valentine asked as if he had only just noticed they were there. "We came to see Clary." Simon said standing forward. "Are you Simon Lewis?" Valentine asked. Simon nodded. "She talks about you all the time." at this comment Jace looked sour but he said nothing. "Clary, are you all right?" Sebastian asked. Clary remained still for a while until she finally opened her emerald green eyes. "I… I am all right…" she responded attempting to sit up and only just managing.

"Clary!" Jace yelled.  
"Jace!" she yelled standing and trying to get to him.  
"Come on Clarissa, we must leave this place before the clave find us," Valentine said lifting his daughter up and taking her out the room.  
"NO! Jace!" she yelled helplessly.  
"Clary!" he yelled.  
"Jonathon kill them." Valentine ordered." But keep my other son."  
"Gladly," Sebastian said. He went over to Jace and drew binding runes on his wrists and ankles.  
"Guys get out of here before he kills you." Jace yelled at them.  
" What about you?" Alec asked his parabati.  
"I'll be fine, just go!" Jace yelled.  
they left him in the room with Sebastian.  
"You know little brother, when we get Jocelyn we will be a family," Sebastian said dragging him out the door.  
"Me and Clary will never be family with you." Jace said glaring at him.  
"Oh but Jace, you will." Sebastian said as Jace was plunged into darkness.


End file.
